10 Reasons Why I Know They're Going Out, Pal
by princessphilomena
Summary: There's something fishy about those two...could it be? This time from...Gumshoe's point of view! Klavier x Ema


**Pre-Notes:**

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking: Philomena's got _more_ reasons???

Well, yes, yes I do. But while I wrote this, I realized something awful - I am terribly unfunny. So I wrote this on a whim, but it is really quite random, and it turned out a tad longer than the others, so please, bear with me.

As for those just joining us, you must have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about. Well, here's the jist of it: You have clicked on the third installment of my Klavier x Ema series (it sounds fancier when I put it that way :D) It would be best for you to first read: _10 Reasons Why I Hate Klavier Gavin_ followed by _10 Reasons Why I Love Ema Skye _prior to reading this. (If you don't know how, click my username, then scroll to the _very _bottom of my profile where you will find my stories)

I also have to thank one very important person: **Prosecutor Manella** on court-records. He suggested this idea _ages_ ago, but I never had the inspiration to write it until now. But anyways, thanks a bundle! :)

Ah, one more thing. This story was supposed to be called **_10 Reason Why I Know Miss Ema and Mr. Gavin Are Going Out, Pal_** but the title bar wouldn't allow so many characters. So I had to chop it...very badly. But know that this is the _**real**_ title :D

_**Dedication: **After being here on for several months, I've gotten to meet so many of you - through reviewing, being reviewed, forums, pm's, beta-reading etc. So I've decided that I want to dedicate my stories to my friends who I've met online (but since I'm constantly meeting more and I'm such a slow writer, I may not get to everyone, so sorry for that). This one particularly, is dedicated to both **kaleidostarmoon** (aka. Tofu :D) and **Jedi Knight Cheeze **(I can't pick!). Tofu's always so encouraging, and I can always count on her to leave me a review that makes me smile. JKC is a wonderful beta-reader and gave me that first chance by putting my story into her story community. And I also happen to know that they both love this pairing :) So this story goes to both of them - thanks for everything! I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

After so many years of working in the police force, Detective Dick Gumshoe is one professional investigator. And so he gathers evidence for his most recent case…

**Why I Know Miss Ema and Mr. Gavin Are Going Out**

**1)** They were acting quite, eh…_cozy_ at the dinner and dance.

Mr. Gavin very boldly asked Miss Ema to dance with him in front of everyone…he must have known she would say yes. And all the other girls in the room were glaring at Miss Ema for the way she was cuddled against Mr. Gavin.

**2)** I've been hearing rumors about them everywhere.

And when I told Miss Ema to invite me to their wedding, she blushed a deep scarlet. Or maybe her face turned red from anger because I said I might not be able to buy them a wedding gift…

**3)** I don't have to push through crowds of girls anymore when I go to the Prosecutor's Office.

Maybe it has something to do with what Mr. Gavin announced to them several days ago…

"I'm sorry, all my dear Frauleins. I know you are all wonderful girls, but my heart belongs to another."

Then the one nearest to me started crying all over my overcoat that I just washed last week! And I can only afford my water bills for two laundry loads a month…

**4) **Miss Ema has been acting strangely for the past week.

A bouquet of roses was delivered to Miss Ema the day before yesterday. Since I am the head of the department after all, the delivery had to go through me. I went to her later to ask who had sent them, using my polished skills of subtlety, of course.

"Hey, pal. Umm…so did anyone send you anything for, eh, working so hard?"

"…No…"

"Hoho! You can't hide anything from me! I saw your ears turn pink! So who sent you those flowers?"

"I…uh…um...what flowers?"

"The ones that you stuck under your desk and into your garbage bin when you saw me coming."

"…"

**5)** Prosecutor Gavin has been asking weird favours from me.

He brought me a coffee and a doughnut (my first one in three months!) one early morning. He slung an arm around my shoulders and said,

"So, Herr Gumshoe, I was wondering if you could do me a little favour. Could you let Fraulein Skye off a little earlier this Friday?"

_Hair_…Gumshoe? Was this drill-haired prosecutor calling me hairy or something?

"Hey pal, don't you go calling me hairy! You ain't getting any favours from me if you do."

He started to laugh. "Oh, no Detective Gumshoe. _Herr _means _Mister _in German. I wasn't calling you hairy."

"Oh…never mind, then."

**6) **The two of them obviously have something they're trying to hide. Well, at least something that Miss Ema wants to hide.

Mr. Gavin came to the office one day, snuck up behind her and slipped a necklace around her neck. She jumped and then yanked him to the floor beside her.

"Why are we hiding underneath your desk, Fraulein?"

"Shh…now everyone's going to know something's going on between us!"

"Oh…I see, Fraulein. You're too shy to give me a thank you kiss in front of everyone, ja? You may kiss me now if you like."

"Argh!!"

**7)** Miss Ema asked me for advice on what to get a "male friend." We were having a dinner of instant noodles together at the office one night when we had to work overtime (again), and she suddenly asked,

"Uh…Detective Gumshoe? What kind of gift do you think would be appropriate to give a guy?"

"Well, Miss Ema…if you're asking my opinion, I think a pair of socks would be nice. If it were me receiving them, I'd be very happy – I've only got two pairs that don't have holes in them. And socks always make good presents, especially if they have a nice pattern."

**8)** That "male friend" turned out to be Mr. Gavin!

I overheard them talking in the hallway a day later, not that I was eavesdropping…

"Thank you for the gift, Fraulein! How did you know I wanted a pair of socks?"

"I…uh…I don't know…"

"And they've even got the Blue Badger printed all over them! How adorable! Maybe I should get you _Pink_ Badger socks, Fraulein!"

Blue Badger socks? I'll have to save up for those!

**9)** I saw two highly suspicious people walk out of a fancy restaurant one night holding hands.

One had a bright blue wig and sunglasses, and the other had a huge top hat and a pair of plastic glasses with a fake nose. My finely tuned detective skills immediately told me there was something weird with them, so I decided to follow after them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Do you think there's anyone still around?"

"I think we're safe…but I still don't understand. Why are you in disguise too? I can understand why I have to cover _my_ face – I'm a wanted man."

"It's just to be safe…what if someone from the police department recognizes me?"

There was obviously something weird about them. Maybe they were fugitives? Drug dealers? I wasn't going to let them get away.

"Halt! This is Detective Dick Gumshoe! You are going to be put under questioning for suspicious behaviour! Don't even try to run, we have you surrounded!"

Those two scoundrels did the exact opposite of what I asked! The lady gave a startled shriek and they both ran off the other way. I couldn't catch them, but the man's blue wig fell off and I recognized his hair immediately.

_Prosecutor Gavin???_

**10)** I…er…saw them…uh, having a bit of an intimate moment.

I had gone back to the office one night to pick up a file, and I walked in on them…eh, kissing.

I ran out of there as fast as I could before they saw me.

After all, my paycheck wouldn't be able to handle another cut.

* * *

**More Notes!**

First off, timeline-wise, this happens right after (and partly during) the other two stories. During this one, Klavier and Ema have already started dating. But Ema, being our dear stubborn Ema, is too embarassed to publicly admit it. So she's vainly trying to hide the fact that she and Klavier are in a relationship XD

Next, good ol' Gumshoe. I hope he's at least been promoted to head of the department, but I have a feeling his salary hasn't changed much... But if he does exist in Apollo Justice-era, I'm guessing that Ema would be his understudy, and "Miss Ema" is his affectionate name for her (in my head :D)

As for Gumshoe mishearing Klavier calling him hairy, I'm not saying that _Herr_ is pronounced just like _hair._ But with Klavier's German accent (of sorts), and (I would assume) Gumshoe's lack of knowledge about foreign languages, I wouldn't be surprised if Gumshoe misheard someone like that :)

And now do you see what I mean about not being funny? Well, I hope you at least got a laugh from reading my failed attempt :P

Oh, yeah...my spellcheck was acting up for some reason, and it would not work AT ALL. So if you spot any typos or errors, please let me know, and I'll go fix them!

Anyways, as always, reviews are absolutely loved! So please leave me one! And if you have more reasons you want me to write about, fire those ideas at me! :)


End file.
